Merry Christmas 2004
by Star Skye
Summary: Kyo, tasuki, Sabrina and Victoria are having a Merry Christmas, but for these couples will it ever be normal?


Merry Christmas  
  
"On the first day of Christmas...la la la la la!" Sabrina sang merrily.  
  
"SHUTUP! You've been singing the same song over and over!" Tasuki said as he rolled off the bed. "Damn...what's bugging you? It's the day before Christmas....be happy!" Sabrina said as she pushed Tasuki off the rest of the way  
  
Tasuki landed with a thump on the floor. Sabrina rolled over and looked down at him. "Well if you thought I was sooooo annoying maybe you should of gotten out of the bed and made YOURSELF breakfast!" Sabrina screamed. "I don't feel like hearing right now." Tasuki said. Sabrina got up and walked away slowly. "finally she got out of the room...." Tasuki said slowly.  
  
Tasuki pulled a present out from under the bed and snook downstairs to put it under the tree. There were many presents under the tree. All of Sabrina and Tasuki's friends put all their presents under the tree. They were all going to come over for a Christmas party, and opening the gifts. Everyone was going to come over and sleep over until Christmas morning.  
  
*Night time* The door bell rang and Sabrina and Tasuki rushed down the stairs towards the door. Sabrina got there first and opened the door. "SLEEPOVER!" Victoria and Nuriko yelled as they giggled together. "Here some more presents." Victoria said while handing Tasuki about 5 more bags of presents. Tauski fell onto the floor and in came Kyo the rest of the Fushigi Yuggi group, Sephiroth and Cloud. They all handed Tasuki some more presents and stepped on him. Tasuki grunted a bit and then stumbled and fumbled the presents.  
  
"Welcome to my house everybody, like you haven't been in it yet, don't worry if you spill or break anything it can be replaced but don't do it on purpose, girls and boys please follow me upstiars.  
  
"Do we have a butler?" Sanosuke asked. "Tasuki." Sabrina answered simply. "WHAT!? I don't want to I've done enough." Tasuki complained. "Well you'll just have to come down to yourself, okay there are 6 extra rooms. "Sabrina stop making me sound poor." Nuriko said with a sigh. "Sorry, I just got my record deal and we bought this new house so finally my dream of being a singer has come true." "oh...well I can sing to and you don't see me getting a deal." "Ya just gotta know the right people."  
  
"Okay you are allowed to sleep guy and girl but no monkey business, alright? So put your stuff in your room, me and T here will be sleeping in other rooms so choose wisely there are about 3 beds per room and the rooms are huge soo 1...2...3..GO!" Everybody rushed to their rooms. Sabrina walked into one room and she picked it. There was Tasuki, Sanosuke, Kyo and Victoria in it. "Hey...Tasuki." Sabrina said. "I thought we were supposed to sleep in other rooms, oh well." Sabrina said as she sighed. "This is going to be fun." Sano whispered to Tasuki and Kyo. Victoria tried to pick up on what they were saying and all she head was fun.  
  
It was time for a midnight snack when Sabrina was bringing the food up to everyone. She first went to her room when she gave chocolate milk and marshmallows to everyone she brought it to everyone else and then it was time for talking. "Where's Misaio now a days?" Victoria asked Sanosuke. "I didn't invite her since none of you really like her so she's with her family." "OH well... that's sorta true." Victoria said. Sabrina was huddled close to Tasuki and Victoria to Kyo and Sano was by himself. "Oh Sanosuke, you look so left out." Victoria commented. There then was a knock on the door Sanosuke rushed to open the door and there was Misaio. She was wet and shivering. "OH SANO!" She yelled. "What the hell?" Kyo said as he got up. Sabrina was sitting there crossing her arms. "What happened why are you here?" Sanosuke asked. "I could...I couldn't reach you, I was.... I was.." Misaio bursted out into tears. Sabrina out wrapped her arms. "Misaio, that still gives you no right to break into my house." Sabrina said. "I know, I couldn't bear being away from Sanosuke for Christmas." Misaio said again. "GET OUT!" Sabrina yelled. "Take a chill pill miss famous, you think you are all that with your record deal and all." "It's my house get out!" Sabrina yelled as she grabbed her shirt and pushed her out of the room. "Sanosuke help! You live here too!" Sanosuke ran out the bedroom door. Everybody heard the yelling from their rooms so stepped out. Sabrina was ready to push her down the stairs when Victoria told her not to.  
  
"This is Sanosuke's house too you can't kick me out." Misaio said. "When did you become the bitch?" Victoria said to her. "I want to sleep over, I want to be with Sanosuke." Victoria then stepped right in front of her and Misaio pushed her. Victoria was skidding down the stairs when Sabrina zapped up a mattress to stop her head from banging on the floor. "BITCH!" Sabrina slapped Misaio. Misaio then got into her stance and fired one of her pin things at Sabrina, it missed and was heading for Sanosuke's chest. "SANO MOVE!!!" Misaio yelled. Sabrina's eyes flashed green and she stopped the pin with her hand. With Sabrina's other hand she put Misaio in a bubble so she couldn't get out.  
  
Sabrina didn't flinch even though blood was seeping through the wound. "Sa....Sabrina don't you feel it?" Tasuki asked. "Yes," She said simply. Sabrina then zapped her wounded hand and the pin disappeared. Tasuki touched the wound and Sabrina flinched a little. "Where are the band-aids?" Tasuki asked her. "A band-aid won't help it, I need Victoria power but she's obviously hurt, Kyo can you help her?" She asked. Sabrina then turned around and Kyo was already helping her.  
  
Victoria came upstairs limping and asked if Sabrina was okay she nodded faintly. Victoria then glanced at Misaio. "There's something possessing her." Victoria said. "I noticed, Misaio wouldn't attack anyone like that." Sanosuke said. Victoria the took out her glaive and pierced Misaio's chest. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed. Victoria then retracted the glaive and on the end of it was a wriggly white ghostly thing. "Sabrina analyze this." "It's a Hopper, seems like it's been around about 5 months, very young the young ones are always stupid. It took Misaio as it's victim, she must of got it from....I don't know what could she have got it from?"  
  
"Doesn't matter now, we've got to kill it, Tasuki?" Victoria said. "LEKKA SHIRIEN!!!" Tasuki shouted as Victoria threw her glaive up into the air and burned the creature on the end of it. 


End file.
